Human or mammalian tissue samples (e.g., samples taken during a biopsy procedure) may be processed using hematoxylin and eosin (H&E) staining techniques in order to generate H&E stained histology tissue images. H&E stained histology tissue images may be analyzed to diagnose diseases, including inflammatory diseases. Conventionally, in order to diagnose inflammatory diseases, H&E stained histology tissue images are manually analyzed by a trained pathologist, which can be tedious and time consuming. Pathologists often rely on features of the subcellular structures, such as the nucleus and cytoplasm, to differentiate different types of immune cells. Accurate segmentation of the subcellular structures can help classify cell types. However, segmentation in histology tissue images is very challenging, due to intra-class variations and inter-class similarity, complex and crowded background, and noisy data.